I'm No Hero
by Assassin-G
Summary: One-shot. After defeating the Dark Gundam, Domon attempts to sort out his emotions but finds himself contemplating those most important to him. R


Domon Kasshu walked toward the waterfall that shouldered so much implication to him, his leather boots thumping on the puddle ground. His mentality – healed as it was – was having a flashback of the time he was at this cataract, and what he had done here. He remembered standing in front of the oncoming waves of fluid, his mind set on parting the fall in half. He remembered the tears that flowed like a rivulet. Those who shed tears out of sadness and depression felt only the ephemeral plane of hardship, and those who shed tears out of the knowledge that they cannot surpass their limit were cursed with the eternal feeling of self-doubt.

The very reason he trained from dawn till dusk was to perfect his craft. It was like a drug – the feeling of his body at its peak – but in the end Domon found himself reaching his limit. And that was when he became consumed with rage. The feeling of being in his brother's shadow had always plagued him, but the awareness that he would not be able to avenge his mother made Domon's hunger for power an obsession.

Poise. The ability to conduct oneself confidently and comfortably. Yes, he was exceptional among normal people, but was a speck of sand when compared to Master Asia or Shwartz Bruder.

Determination. The quality of being determined or resolute. He was determined to achieve his personal goal and that's it.

Serenity. The condition or quality of being untroubled, peaceful, or tranquil. He was at war with himself nearly every day.

Modesty. The quality of being modest; lack of vanity or pretense. He was overconfident most of the time and was very sure of his skills.

Willingness for change. Shwartz Bruder tried to inculcate some good into him but it was not until the last moment that he realized his stubborn sibling was too hardheaded into believing in his methods. And when Death set eyes on the King of Hearts, Shwartz was the one who bought Domon some time by intervening and taking the punishment for him. A self-sacrificial hero indeed.

The King of Hearts moved around the gully, his mournful, sorrow-filled eyes staring unblinking at his reflection. A drop of tear made his image swirl round and round. He knew Shwartz was the better man. Shwartz was a hero and he was not.

Foolishness drove him to rush blindly into battle.

Arrogance was the pillar that held all of his beliefs.

Selfishness was the factor that nearly coerced Rain into leaving him.

Insolence was what he threw at every contender.

Self-Pity was what he tried to make people see throughout the eleven months.

Irresponsibility on his part positioned Rain on hazardous territory many times.

Hypocrisy was a principle he placed his faith in, believing he was the only one that was fighting for a just cause.

Hope was what he had lacked. His mind set on vengeance, the King of Hearts never had a second thought about his own survival so long as his family name was cleared.

He was no hero. The world thought he was. NeO-Japan had thrown a commemorative ceremony for all who fought against the malicious wills of the Dark Gundam. In honor of the Shuffle Alliance, countries worldwide celebrated in bubbling effervescent for the heroes who saved humanity. They all had Domon Kasshu to thank.

It was then that he felt as if mankind had gone deranged. He had never thought himself a hero. George de Sand, Argo Gulskii, Sai Saici, Chibodee Crocket, Shwartz Bruder – especially Shwartz Bruder – and every fighter who lost their life, were all heroes. They decided to take part in the imbroglio to preserve the life of those who were not strong enough to fight.

Domon viewed himself the antithesis to popular belief. He hadn't been fighting for a brighter future. He hadn't been fighting just for the sake of gaining more fame, but neither was he trying to insure the safety of others. He had fought for the woman he loved – the woman he'd ever loved.

Rain. The name still brought a gentle zephyr every time it came from his lips. Through thick and thin, she stuck by him even though his treatment toward her could only be described as barbaric. Yet her love for him was so strong she was able to disregard his actions. She'd loved him for him.

Now he was honored as a hero. He deserved no such title. It was love that motivated him into picking up his sword, so to speak. He was just doing what any man who could truly regard himself a man would.

"I deserve no such title."

Truth. It was something he had come to accept during his voyage.

Betrayal was somewhat commonplace to him.

The seeds of Trust had been sowed. 'It takes a lot to build, but little to break it.'

He was supposed to be at a bachelor party today. After rescuing Rain from the grasps of the Dark Gundam, he proposed to her then and there. It had been instinctual; he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Of course, Rain had said yes. How could she not? Domon had already known that Rain was deeply in love with him, and the feeling was mutual.

So he ditched the Shuffle Alliance and flew off toward the Guyana Highlands. There were some mixed feelings inside that he wanted to get to the bottom of.

He retrieved two paper boats from his coat. In his younger years, Master Asia had always told stories of restless spirits that lingered in the vast planes of the living and it was up to the living to guide them toward their destination. Master Asia was, in a sense, a hero. His intentions had been selfless, but his allegiance was steered down the wrong path. He was the greatest man who had ever lived.

With his feelings aside, Domon lit up the two candles and placed them on the paper boats. It was the time for him to split paths with his brother and his mentor. Gently, he pushed the paper-constructed vessels out to sea. After saying a prayer, he got back on his feet and as he walked away, he noticed a third light that illuminated the dark night. Just beyond the riverbanks knelt Rain.

Rain…she had done so much for Domon than he would ever let on. She was the only thing that remained constant in his life, the one thing he thought would never get taken away from him. Shwartz Bruder showed him how much she meant to the King of Hearts. She was more than a friend, more than his mechanic, more than a familiar face.

"She's my hero…"

THE END


End file.
